


Daddy Negan {Negan Smut} P1

by myxherokacchan



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adults, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxherokacchan/pseuds/myxherokacchan
Summary: You accidentally call Negan daddy in front of everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://apocalypticxlove.tumblr.com/post/153390842031/daddy-negan-negan-smut   
> Link to tumblr post before it's gone. SOBSOB

You stayed locked up away in your room, hugging against your legs, burying your face into your knees, trying to keep yourself together. The words slipped from your mouth without thinking and in front of so many people, you groaned out, trying to forget this horrible mess. Your chest still heaving from the run up here, the moment those words fell from your lips, you took off, leaving everyone in the room not daring to look back, you couldn’t bare with the judgmental eyes. Blinking a few times, your cheeks burned so red hot that it started to sting your eyes, you just cursed yourself over and over and over. 

Without thinking you had just revealed your deepest darkest lust filled desired kink after being ordered around by Negan, you responded, like any good girl would do. _Daddy. Daddy. **Daddy**._ The words echoing in your mind, you called Negan daddy without hesitation, you were Negan’s dirty girl but he fortunately didn’t know it, _until now._

You did a very good job at avoiding Negan for the next few days, not actually thinking it was possible but you did it. You slipped passed his men as they asked around for your whereabouts and even stayed the night with a friend for two days, knowing all too well his men knew where you lived. There was no way you could face him, deemed utterly defenseless when it came to him. Luckily, no one bothered you at the library, it was a new addition and you were the only one who took the position, it was so new you assumed it was safe to say no one knew it was open yet.

“Why in the fuck was it so hard findin’ your ass?” 

The voice was low and your body felt heavy, you knew who it was, he had finally found you. You only stared at him with wide eyes over your shoulder, too nervous to face him, too frozen to even move. The embarrassing event playing back in your mind the moment you could get a good look at him under the flickering light. You never knew how badly you were looking for a daddy, until you met him and felt that spark of instant attraction for him. 

“Come here, I wanna talk.”  


You were hesitant at first but listened, turning your body slowly to the taller man and sauntered closer, gulping down your nervousness hard. Negan smiled slightly as you reached closer.

“ _Good girl._ ”  


Those words taking you back, your breath hitched in your throat, you had only fantasized him calling you that and it just happened in your harsh reality. Negan now looked down at you, your height differences a bit dramatic, his smile only grew wider as he looked you over. 

“Hearin’ that tiny voice of yours call me daddy really tickled my balls.”

“Re– Really?”  


“Fuck yeah,” he murmured, sucking in his bottom lip, “none of my wives call me that and ho-ly shi-iiet, I don’t think my dick has ever twitched so hard.”  


Negan closed the space in between the two, one of his hands left the depth of his front pocket, it moved to touch the skin of your face. He caressed your jaw lightly with bent fingers, moving along your jawline until he reached your chin, keeping it in place between his index finger and thumb. You sucked in sharply to his touch and he responded by rubbing your plump bottom lip with his thumb, using it to push the lip down exposing your bottom teeth some. If you could feel your hot breath bouncing off his thumb, so could he.

“Let me take care of you, make sure nothin’ fuckin’ happens to you while I’m alive.” Negan’s words a throaty whisper.

“ _….yes **please** , daddy._”  


Your mind started to feel dizzy, clearly playing tricks on you, you’d wake up alone in your room once again, your hands still between your thighs. You accepted his proposal without a second thought just like in your dreams, your voice filled with want, your body aching hungrily for him. Negan’s tongue appeared, teased at his own lips and disappeared once again, this small action alone drenching you. _Daddy was so sexy_. His grip at your chin loosened and it was now against your throat in an instant, he squeezed slowly as his lips violating yours in a ravenousness kiss.

“You’re **_mine_** now, princess.” his husky voice mixed deep with desire, the words hot on your now soaked lips. You lifted your chin, attempting to taste him again, your hunger for him only intensifying, he bit down roughly on your lip and squeezed your throat harder, forcing a yelp from you, “not so fuckin’ fast.”

“There. Are. Rules.”   


“First, and  _again_ , you are _mine_ , _I **own** you_,” he began, replacing his bites with kisses again, this time kissing down to your jaw, close to your ear. “I fuck who I want, when I want but you? Don’t even fuckin’ think about touchin’ yourself. I make you cum, only me…” you rubbed your thighs together, his demands making your wetness worse.  


“I touch what belongs to me whenever I goddamn feel like it, is that clear?” Negan finished, his hot mouth nibbling your earlobe, the rugged hair that laid on his face tickling any part of your skin that made contact, sending shock waves down your spine. You moaned quietly, “Yes daddy… I understand, I am yours and yours alone…. no one can have me but you.”   


Negan hummed in delight at your response, releasing your ear and your neck, moving his head down to attack your neck like the brutal beast he was. Causing you to gasp out, “D–Daddy, can I touch you?” you managed to say, however you were quickly denied. He grabbed you by the wrists and twisted them behind your back, holding both of your wrists with one of his large hands, you wouldn’t be touching him anytime soon. Ignoring your plea and keeping you bound, Negan found it difficult to touch his new toy with just one hand alone, there was so much he had yet to explore. “Take off my belt, don’t fuckin’ touch anything else,” he demanded, wrestling with his belt himself.

You moved quickly, releasing the belt from his pant’s loop one by one, handing it over, “turn around,” he demanded and you did the moment he let your wrists go. You felt his hands on your wrists again but this was only for a moment, Negan began to wrap your hands behind your back with his belt, keeping them in place and you more helpless. You heard the scuffle of boots on concrete, your curious eyes looking over at him, he walked over to your desk, placed his large hands on the top of the desk and flung everything you had just placed on it straight to the floor. Triumph written all over his face. 

“Over here, princess.”   


“Okay daddy”  


Feet moving fast in anticipation, as soon as you were toe-to-toe with Negan he ferociously turned you, a hand forcing your face down against the cool wooden desk. His free hand slipped between your thighs, rubbing roughly on your damp pants, “Soaked already? Yeah.. we are goin’ to get along just fine,” he disclosed, kissing at the skin that peaked out from under your shirt, a small grunt leaving your throat from all the sensations. Your teeth dug deeply into your bottom lip, feeling both his hands move to unbutton your pants. 

Negan kissed at each inch of bare skin that revealed as he pulled down your pants exposing you fully. His seductive hiss followed before he bit harshly down against one of your ass cheeks, your hips jerked up, causing your ass to jiggle against his face. His salt and pepper facial hair rubbed coarsely against your cheeks, Negan kissed and nibbled at your ass, using his hands to massage at it, spreading you wide to get a good look at the holes he planned on wrecking.

Your hips began to shake the moment he buried his face within your cheeks, his tongue lapping at your dripping cunt, he abused your ass with agonizing smacks. Your mouth opened in surprise, your breath coming out hard as he sucked against your wet lips, the suckling sounds drenching you inside of him mouth even more. “holy shit you taste like bliss,” Negan spoke up, his words hot against your aching cunt, it begged for more. “Now babygirl, if you need to scream, you fuckin’ scream,” and you did. You screamed out daddy’s name as he pushed a thick finger inside of your tight asshole, his fat tongue dipping in and out of your dripping cunt fast. 

“Daddy, your mouth feels so good!”

Negan groaned into you, he used the full length of his tongue to lap up all your juices and attacked your swollen clit with his teeth, this really had you screaming. Your hips buckled and thrusted against his face, the feeling of his nose rubbing onto your sensitive areas made you pant out desperately. “O–Oh god! Daddy… N–Negan! I’m go–” you mewled out loudly, one of your legs lifting off the ground, curling up as the pleasure started to take control. Another smack to your ass and you lost it, you thighs squeezed together and your toes curled, a series of moans flowed out of your thrashing body, your climax electrifying your body.  


“Feelin’ that shit?” Negan spoke up releasing himself from his squishy prison, he lifted himself straight and wiped off his drenched face, “damn princess, you got all into this shit, good job.” praising the panting woman, Negan released your arms, laughing as they fell limp at your sides, he pat at your ass once more, hovering over your body. “I had a wonderful time, but I gotta get goin’.” he groaned out while adjusting his erection in his pants, you whimpered out your protest, still attempting to catch your breath.

He tsked at you, gently moving a few locks of hair away from the back of your neck and planted five gentle kisses onto it, “Don’t talk back, only bad girls do that,” he teased into your skin. 

“If you’re good when I get back, I’ll reward you big time. Remember, you’re mine princess.”    



	2. Daddy Negan {Part 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan loves teasing you to the point of no return, but tonight he’ll be rewarding his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://apocalypticxlove.tumblr.com/post/153687446936/daddy-negan-part-2  
> Link for tumblr post before it's gone. SOBSOB.

Feeling warmth against your cheek, your eyes fluttered open slowly, the room was dark even with the flicker of light from a few candles. You could make him out with the limited light, he laid on his side, head held up by a propped elbow as he watched you. Negan had woken you up by caressing your face, his large hand still gently dancing on your skin. “Good mornin’, princess.” his voice husky and filled with sleep. He must have woken up only a few moments before you had. You smiled tiredly at him and moved closer, resting your head against his hairy chest, sighing out as the warmth hit your body. It had been four days since Negan had claimed you as his and you loved every second of it.

You closed your eyes as he wrapped his arms around you, keeping you in place against him, “Let’s go back to bed daddy.” You murmured, nuzzling him. You enjoyed any kind of affection Negan gave you and as the days started passing, his affection for you only increased, but really not by much. Negan still had forbidden you from touching him, sexually that is. _Daddy says it’s because you need to beg for it_. He didn’t like how you begged now, says you can always do better, that it would take some time to get used to how he liked things being done. You felt tortured. You wanted Daddy’s dick so badly. His fingers and his mouth always drove you insane and Negan loved how he made you squirmed but there were times when he had pressed himself against you whenever he was rock hard that you wanted to break his rules about touching yourself. But the chance of never being able to be spread open by Daddy made you well behaved. 

_**Remember Daddy’s rules ! !** _

You gulped down gently, thinking about how Negan made you scream last night using his thick fingers alone, he was so pleased with your sinful sounds that he rewarded you with being able to spend the night in his room. Your hips wiggled at your sudden thoughts, your underwear gently caressing against your sudden arousal. 

“What the fuck do we got here?” Daddy spoke, his words directly into your ear, one of his hands moved away from your side and hovered ever so lightly on the skin of your stomach. You bit your lip as his fingers dared to tease at the edge of your underwear, _god Daddy could be so mean_. He dragged his fingers back up your stomach, caressing your soft skin as he planted a few kisses to the side of your face. “My little fuckin’ kitten in heat?” his words teased. After these past few days filled with nothing but erotic pleasure, he was learning your body and it’s actions, he was learning more about you and your desires. Daddy loved how your hips wiggled when you were horny and didn’t want to tell him, he knew if you bit your lips staring at him you wanted a kiss and even how your breath hitched whenever his touch drenched your panties. 

“Please stop teasing me daddy…” you whimpered out, your body had began to tremble in anticipation, “…I–I can’t take it…” 

“Shit princess, don’t make me fuck that mouth of yours,” he cooed into your ear once again, this time biting down against your earlobe after he spoke. You held back a groan, daddy could always tease you with words alone. He sent your mind going, flashes of the best images and fantasies working you up. You just want daddy to make them all come true already. “Move the fuck up baby, I want you sittin’ between my fuckin’ legs,” Negan ordered, moving himself up and leaned against the bed’s headboard, he patted the area he opened between his legs after throwing the warm blankets away. A giggle left your lips as you crawled into his legs, you had wiggled your ass for him, which he gave a nice hard slap to, before sitting down and leaning back into his body. “You’ve been such a good fuckin’ girl,” Daddy announced, pressing a dry warm kiss into the crook of your neck, his salt and pepper tickled your skin even through the hair that laid on your shoulders. His hands slithered up your sides under your top before gripping roughly at your chest, your breasts squeezing in between his fingers.  


Your lips curled into a smile and you sucked in your bottom lip as Negan explored your upper body, his fingers ghost on your soft skin, causing you to get goosebumps. Seeing the bumps, Negan’s already enlarged ego swelled, he loved how he could drive you so wild and with just a touch. Wanting to push you further, one of his hands slowly slithered down your stomach and underneath your underwear. You gasped out feeling his fingers dip down into your cunt, his index finger rubbed down your sex, getting soaked instantly. You were drenched and it was all his fault, “goddamn, did you imagine me finger fuckin’ you? Is that shit why you are so motherfuckin’ wet? Shit fuck babygirl,” Daddy huffed out.

_He was right, there was no hiding anything from Daddy. Daddy was just too good._

His fingers circled your clit eagerly, causing your hips to somewhat jerk, your head rolled back into his shoulder, your mouth slack from the pleasure heating inside of you. “Oh daddy…. that feels _so_ good..” You whimpered and closed your eyes to focus on daddy’s attentive touch. Negan hummed his amusement at your response, his free hand slithering up to your neck, he brushed away the stray hair that hide your neck and peppered more dry kisses on the newly exposed skin. He continued to reward your skin with kisses, moving from the crook of your neck up to your jawline, “Spread those goddamn legs,” his deep voice whispered into your ear and his teeth now nibbling at your skin.  

You obeyed. Opening wide for him, you felt your hips jerk once again as his rhythm on your clit increased in speed. A moan left your lips as the burning passion increased inside, your hands had gripped tightly against daddy’s hairy legs. You needed something to hold onto as your mind went blank. Negan kept up his speed and added to your desires as his teeth attacked the sweet spot on your neck causing your sexual sounds to increase in quantity and volume. You started to feel daddy stiffen against your back, he didn’t tell you he was enjoying himself but his body spoke for itself when words weren’t needed. 

Hips jerking more violently against his hand, this caused your legs to shake and fidget close. “ _What the fuck_ did I say, baby girl?” His words were stern and you knew if you slipped up once more daddy would be mad. Negan’s free hand quickly gripped at one of your knees and forced your legs open wide, once they were open to his liking, his hand moved down to your inner thigh keeping it in place. Your eyes looked down as daddy moved away from your clit, watching as he pulled your underwear to the side and pushed two of his thick long fingers inside your glistening cunt. You groaned, the grip on his legs getting tighter, your knuckles white from the clutch. _Oh god, you were so close_. 

Negan’s fingers pumped into your cunt roughly, your bottom half moving to match his speed, “D–Daddy! Ohhhh…. oh god!” Your mouth couldn’t stop the lustrous sounds that were forced out with every violent crash hitting your hips. Your body quivered harshly and your eyes rolled back. 

“Oh f–fuck, daddy! I…. I can’t … I can’t take it anymore….!” As you whimpered out, one of your hands went to grab at Daddy’s and as soon as you touched his hand, he slapped yours away. 

“Don’t touch a goddamn thing! Keep those hands to yourself like a motherfuckin’ good girl.“ 

“B–but…!! Nnnnggg …. ohhhh…. I’m going to cum daddy!” 

“Fuck yeah? Then cum all over my fuckin’ hand, I wanna see that shit drip.” 

As soon as daddy said the words, you let your body succumb to that burning hot sensation in your stomach. You came hard and Negan kept going even after your release, you felt like your body was melting. He didn’t stop or slow down, he kept assaulting your trembling cunt with his brutal pumps. “W–Wait… no! Hnnng… oh god daddy please no more..!!” 

“Fuck no. You’re going to keep fuckin’ cumming and cumming until I goddamn say so.”

His words sent you over the edge again and another burning climax washed over your shaken body. You moaned loudly as you came, a hand moving to grab at your own breasts, squeezing your nipple and tugging it hard. Your hips buckled again when Negan moved from pumping inside of you to attacking your clit, this time he rubbed your swollen clit with three fingers hard and fast. You couldn’t even think with all the pleasure erasing your mind, sending you into a wonderful place. Screaming daddy’s name, you came again, for the third time, your cunt squeezed down and your asshole clenched as your climax exploded and your juices started to gush. “Oh fuck baby girl,” daddy whispered as he saw you squirting all over the bed sheets, your hips jolting with your intense orgasm. 

Leaving you panting, Negan moved his hands away from your abused cunt, he brought his drenched hand up to your face. “Tell daddy how good your pussy tastes.” He murmured, bringing his hand even closer. Your cheeks were already burning hot but seeing your own juices dripping from his fingers onto your breasts really searing your face. Opening wide, daddy pushed two wet fingers inside you mouth, you were acidic to the tongue but sweet. You lapped his fingers clean of your fluid, sucking hard against them just how daddy liked it. His rock hard dick twitched against your back, reacting to your actions. 

“I taste good but daddy tastes even better,” you sighed out smiling up at him, biting your bottom lip. His eyes were hooded and filled with lust, he smirked down at you so wide his dimples appeared, making your heart race even more. _Daddy was so **damn** handsome._ He pulled your chin up and kissed your lips hungrily, wanting to taste you as well. 

“Come here princess,” he replied breaking the kiss. 

“Are… are you… going to f..fuck me daddy?” 

“Maybe or maybe fuckin’ not, I haven’t decided yet. Might just keep playin’ with this bangin’ body.” 

“Oh….. b–but I need it daddy…” 

“You poor thing, I know. You’re dripping’ all over my shit, I can tell you need it. My filthy little slut, needs my fat ass dick so badly.“

Negan pulled you up with his hands, you moved yourself around to help face and straddle him. His hands rubbed against your back, pulling you into him, you smiled and wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders. He knew how much you loved cuddling him, so he let you regain your breath in his arms for momentary bliss. “I’m not done yet, lay back,” Negan spoke up after enjoying the hug himself, he helped you lay down gently on the bed and looked over the woman who laid spread open to him, he owned you in the most exhilarating way.

“All fuckin’ mine,” Negan whistled out taking the view all in, his large hands caressing down your sides to your hips, giving them a tight squeeze once he had reached them, “Every. Last. Goddamn. Inch.” He bent down to kiss against your ribs that showed from under your lifted top, his hot wet tongue licking your skin down your navel, stopping just as he reached your stomach, nibbling at it gently as well. “Mmmmm fuck, let’s get these shits outta the way,” he announced as he pulled down at the soaked fabric. You lifted your hips at first and then your legs as he pulled your underwear off, he balled up the fabric in his fists and began to tear off your shirt.

Negan tossed your shirt to the side before ripping his own off, his shirt landing next to yours. Your teeth dug into your bottom lip aggressively the moment Daddy released his swollen dick, your chest heaving quickly from the excitement that hit your body rapidly.

“fuck me daddy, ahh, please,” you moaned out for him.

Shaking his head, “Very impatient baby girl, that shit just don’t fuckin’ fly.”

Hovering over your body, you could feel daddy’s warmth radiating off his own, especially when his dick peppered wet kissed on your stomach. Un-clenching his fit, Negan pushing your underwear into your mouth, him gagging you was nothing new, he had to keep your dirty mouth from exciting him any further otherwise his restraint would break and you wouldn’t learn anything. You whined into the fabric knowing he wanted you quiet, how could you beg for him to fuck you if he didn’t let you speak? You quickly stopped whining when Negan began to stroke your face, you melted into his touch, nuzzling gently back at his hand, closing your eyes. _Daddy wasn’t **that** mean_. “You may be bratty but fuck you are such a good girl.” Your heart skipped a beat, _Daddy wasn’t mean at all!_

Daddy grabbed at his dick and you gulped, biting down on the fabric in anticipation, finally. Oh god, finally! He pressed his hot tip against your clit, rubbing on it briefly. He glided his tip down and right as he came close to dipping inside, he glided himself back up to tease at your clit again. Again, and again, he just kept gliding himself against your wet cunt, teasing you further, you had thought he couldn’t find another way but he was full of surprises. Negan lifted your knees up to your chest and pinned them down with both of his large hands and positioned himself on his knees, his big frame hovering over you entirely. He had complete control in this moment. He had all the power. It drove him daily and he realized he loved having it in the bedroom as well.

“So wet and slippery, aren’t you? Drippin’ all the fuck over me.”

You nodded your response, moaning out loudly even gagged, Daddy was grinding himself up and down your wet aching cunt, massaging his sex against yours. His dick glistening as your juices covered him. Those delicious sounds daddy makes began to fill the room, mixing with yours, he grunted as he pumped his hips faster. He picked up his pace and your moans only got louder, keeping you pinned down as he had his way with you. “I’m - ugh - gonna fill you up… fuuckk..” he cursed out his moan, his hazel eyes beginning to glaze over from the sensation. He was done torturing himself and knew that his kitten had been very naughty when begging to be ravished by him, you deserved more.

“Want me to fuck you, princess?”  


You nodded desperately. 

“Need this fat dick inside of you, huh?”  


You nodded again, twice this time. Your eyes rolling back as he moved faster.

“Shit babygirl, you got me so fuckin’ hard.” He grunted in between words, “let me hear you scream my name.”  


One of Negan’s hands released a thigh of yours and lifted to jerk out the underwear he gagged you with, you hardly had a chance to breath before he pinned you down fully again. With a hard thrust, Negan pushed himself deep inside of your begging pussy, forcing a loud gasp from your slacked mouth. He was huge and spread you open so delectably well, you had thought you split in two. Daddy’s breath hitched this time, he knew you were tight his fingers and his mouth had experienced this but plunging his dick inside was a whole different story. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight,” he husky voice gasped out as he completely disappeared within your cunt.

He crashed into your hips violently, spreading your legs open wider as he did, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

“Oh daddy!” you wailed out.

“You like that? Oh yeah you do.”  


You couldn’t speak, not while Daddy’s dick was distracting you, you had finally got it after all this time and you were going to soak up every minute he drilled inside of you. Negan released your legs and they dropped to the side of him, too weak to hold themselves up before you were able to compose yourself for a moment. You lifted your legs open for him as he began to feel up your body once again, loving the feel of your soft skin against his rough hands all the while never losing him rhythm. His large hands cupped your breasts, holding onto them as he rammed himself inside of you brutally. You couldn’t keep up with all the sensations hitting your body, from him pinching your nipples to pushing himself deeper, it was all too much.

Cursing out more, Negan’s hips pumped quicker and his muscles stated to tense up, he gripped harder at your breasts. Daddy was getting close, you could feel him throbbing inside of you as he propelled inside. He released your breasts and rubbed down to your neck, both of his large hands gently wrapping around. You licked your lips seductively as he met your gaze, you loved when daddy choked you and he knew it. But getting choked as you took daddy’s big fat dick was now your all time favorite. “Da–Daddy - nnngg - …I…cum…” you gasped out as best as you could, your back arching underneath him, your hands holding onto Negan’s arms tightly, scratching at the skin as pleasure overtook you.

“Me too, baby girl…. f-fuck me too..!” he groaned out and you clammed down against him.  


Another wave of burning hot release crashed over you, your body quivering harshly as you came again, drenching the sheets again as he thrust harder. Negan’s grip at your neck tightened, your mind going completely blank as you tried to gasp out your climax. Moaning out loudly, Negan let go of your neck and pulled out, your pulsing cunt tightening in protest as he slid out. He quickly grabbed his dick and jerked himself off for a brief moment, another wave of delicious moan escaping him as his hot load came shooting down. His hips buckled as he came, thrusting more loads onto your heaving chest and all over your stomach, covering you. 

“Goddamn, that felt good!” he announced after catching his breath.

“Oh daddy… you were so amazing… thank you,” you whispered out, he had exhausted you completely. You had almost fallen asleep right then and there, engulfed by pure bliss. “You got that fuckn’ right, baby. You felt too motherfuckin’ amazin’…. now, let’s get you cleaned up.” Negan lifted himself off the before grabbing you, he pulled you up and held you tightly before walking into his bathroom.   


	3. Daddy Negan {Part 3}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You break a rule and you do it on purpose.  
> KNIFEPLAY, CHOKING, DADDY KINK, SPANKING, BOUNDED, GAGGED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://apocalypticxlove.tumblr.com/post/162851772266/daddy-negan-part-3  
> Link for tumblr post.

Lately Negan has been very busy running things at the Sanctuary, and being the wife of a big badass leader meant there would be night’s where he would not have time for any of the wives or you. This was one of those weeks but the very first time you were experiencing his long absence since joining the group. Negan did not know if he would be back in a day or two, or a week. Not knowing was the worst. “He’s fine, just busy making sure we’re all okay.” Sherry reassured you and you nodded, grabbing the glass of wine she offered you to relax. But no matter how many glasses you were about to drink, nothing would drown out how deeply you missed Daddy.

“I’m going to bed.” You said out loud, lifting from the group of couches where the rest of the wives sat. You had heard them all whisper amongst one another when you started to leave, you knew none of them felt as strongly for Negan as you did. They were all just a little too happy that he was gone. You didn’t like it.   


Closing the door behind you once inside the room, you sighed out and kicked off your heels. You dressed up nearly every day for the past three days hoping Negan wouldn’t be gone for more than one. Even though you weren’t officially a wife yet, Negan made you dress up like them. You really didn’t mind, dressing up for Negan was rather enjoyable. Yanking down the scrunchy, you let your hair fall down in waves past your shoulders and walked passed the mirror Negan found for you. You stopped. Stepping back a few you looked into your reflection, staring hard. The person staring back wasn’t the same person before all of this, before Negan and you liked who stared back. Your glances moved down to your body and the dress hugging your figure, another pick from the boss man who really did have a great eye out there. Just knowing Negan was out there in that danger but still thinking about you drove you wild, how could you be so lucky? _Daddy was amazing._

Biting your bottom lip you lifted the hem of your dress, giggling at yourself and your reflection. Underneath your little black dress was a fantastically sexy set of lace lingerie, again a gift from Daddy. He spoiled you rotten, more than his actual wives. You also didn’t mind the fact that you felt like a sexy gift to unwrap for Daddy to play with whenever you wore it and maybe that was why he kept you around. You did whatever Negan wanted without question.

The sight of yourself in such alluring attire did something wonderful to your confidence and so did that fourth glass of wine. Red lace looked marvelous on your skin and the garter belt wrapped around your hips which held up your thigh highs also helped make you look absolutely lewdly scrumptious. Another sigh fell from your lips, this gorgeous set was on your body for the first time and you wanted to surprise Negan with it but you couldn’t do that when he was missing from The Sanctuary. “What a letdown….. and I look so good….” a free hand that was not holding up your dress now caressed your own hips, the sensation feeling wonderful. Your body was longing for daddy’s touch. “When will you be back?” I asked the empty room.

Your single hand brushed your hips and moved down to the front of your stomach, slowing trailing down to your panties. _ **There. Are. Rules.**_ Daddy’s voice rang within your head. He didn’t want you to touch his property without permission but without his touch for so long and the ache within your thighs,  not listening started to sound like the better option. “I either cum and he won’t know….” You began, a few fingers slipping passed your panties, “or Daddy comes home early and….. and I get punished….” You thought of your last punishment, feeling the sting of Daddy’s huge hands on your ass immediately. You bit your lip, neither of those options seemed wrong.

You watched yourself break a rule as your hand disappeared behind the fabric and within your damp folds. The same hand holding your dress hem up was now pulling down the front of your dress and grabbing a tit out from your bra, all the while your other hand gave all of it’s attention to your clit. Teeth dug into your bottom lip roughly as you though of your own hands as Negan’s, assaulting your desperate body. Your eyes fluttered shut and your thighs wiggled from your pleasurable touch. Small moans escaped your lips as you really began to enjoy yourself. _‘Someone’s a bad fuckin’ girl…’_ Daddy’s gruff voice echoed in your mind, pulling you deeper within this lust. You were a bad girl. A very, very bad girl who deserved, no, wanted to be punished.

Gasping out as your fingers rubbed rougher at your clit, you wanted more and your fingers wouldn’t do the trick. Moving your hand from your panties, you groaned out. Without Negan, cumming was a lot more of a hassle now. Almost nearly impossible! When you got dicked down with such satisfaction each and every time, mere fingers aren’t as tempting. With a loud huff you slammed down against your bed and sighed out once again, your dominant hand returning within your panties. Tonight would be a long night trying to get yourself to cum.

 “Looks like my little fuckin’ kitten is in heat.” That amazingly deep voice spoke out. Your eyes went wide and your head perked up. You gasped and moved your hand out of your underwear before rubbing at your eyes a few times. “I’m really here, it’s me. Alive and in the goddamn flesh!” A charming lopsided smile on his cheeks as he stared at you from the doorway. The door closed behind him and brawny arms crossed in front of his chest. How long was daddy standing there? All you knew was that it was long enough for him to know you had touched yourself without asking. At least you didn’t actually cum.

“ _Tsk, Tsk_  babygirl.” Negan warned with wicked eyes before shaking his dismay at you. His long body moved off from the door and he began to step slowly towards you, with arms still crossed. Daddy was not happy. “It’s shitty when you get fuckin’ caught, huh?” Daddy’s gravely voice was much lower and intimidating, “I’m no longer fuckin’ around,” was all he warned before a large hand of his was at the nape of your neck. With a grip full of your hair, Negan forced your head back and at the same time his other hand was gripped down roughly at your chin, forcing you to look up at him. You complete attention on him. Your eyebrows pulled up from the slight pain and you winced. You tried your very best to look scared of him when deep down all you wanted was to get choked by daddy’s dick until you passed out cold. Negan brought his face closer to yours and gently kissed your forehead before pulling away and looking deeply into your eyes. “You know I fuckin’ love you, right?” 

Gulping, you nodded as best as he allowed you to being within his tight grasp. “Good…. now go fix yourself up and get to my goddamn room. When I get in there I’m gonna’ fuck you up like I don’t.” and with those spine-tingling words, Negan released you and offered you a gloved hand off your bed. You kept your eyes on daddy, who pulled your smaller body into his and hugged you with such warm, if you weren’t melted already that would have done it. He released you, pointed to the door and when you turned to leave, daddy gave one of your ass cheeks a rough smack.  


“Yes daddy.” was all you said before closing the door behind you.  


* * *

You sat on Negan’s bed with a rising excitement and a small smile on your face as you waited for him. The threats he gave you just moments ago still replaying in your head, though he would like for you to be scared but the giddiness was starting to take over. What in the world was in store for you when he arrived? “You know how I feel about you misbehavin’.” Negan spoke as he entered the room. You calmed yourself, lifted off the bed and listen attentively. The taller man didn’t even bother to lock the door tonight and began to move towards you again. “Bad girls get fuckin’ spanked.”

“Yes they do….and I _am_ a bad girl.”  


That brought a large smirk to Daddy’s face and your heart skipped a beat. “You got that right, now come here.” as Negan sat down where you waited on the bed, he patted his thigh.  


Nodding, you quickly laid yourself across Negan’s lap. You heard him hum his approval as you did as you were told and braced yourself, he wouldn’t be taking anything easy on you. Oh god, that’s what you hoped for! “Don’t motherfuckin’ move kitten or we’ll have to start all over.” Daddy spoke to you gently and caressed your skin just as so, he pulled your dress up to show off your lace covered ass. “Remember baby, I love you and I’m sorry.” You nodded and immediately felt the sting of Negan’s hand ripple against your right ass cheek.  


“ _ **Oh!**_ Thank you!” You yelped, gripping roughly on the bed sheets.  


“You’re very welcome.” A dry kiss was pressed on the side of your head as he slapped against your other cheek with more force. “You know there are shitty consequences when you break the rules.” he whispered into your ear as you whimpered out from another quick series of hard smacks. You nodded to answer him as you squeezed your stinging cheeks together, his hand smacked the same place each time making the stinging worse. While the over caressed your thigh.   


“I know daddy, I was bad…. I’m sorry…please forgive me?” you sniffed, wiping away the small tears beginning to form. It was only your body’s reaction to the intensity of the pain but you mentally didn’t mind the constant ache now that your adrenaline was kicking in. Spanking always turned you on, punishment or not.  


Daddy smack you harder, causing your hips to jerk from the contact, “Beggin’ now? Oh I fuckin’ like that.” Negan smacked even harder and scratched at your cheeks this time when he did. “Just,” he spanked you again, “three,” and again, “more…. Count them!”

 **THWACK!** “One!” you yelped. **THWACK!** “Two!” **THWACK! _THWACK!_**  “Three! A-Ahh! F-Four!” Negan had surprised you with one more smack to the ass and then stopped. With the hand still on your aching ass cheeks, he began to gently rub the red marks on your skin while you wiggled your discomfort on his lap. A moment of bliss just enjoying this man’s touch on your body. It was quick interrupted however, Negan had roughly grabbed you by the arm and lifted you off his body. He threw you onto the middle of the bed and stood up, the tent in his jeans more than obvious when he turned to face you with a devious look. He undid the loop of his belt and slid it off his hips.

“On your knees.” he demanded and you lifted up onto your knees, walking on them towards him to get close to again at the edge of the bed. You were almost near him when Daddy decided to move, he sauntered slowly to the corner of the bed, standing behind the black bedpost. Half of his face was covered by the wooden post but the part that wasn’t was staring at you with an intense unholy glare. Your large eyes never left his, no matter how intense his look was, so you didn’t miss when his gloved hand motioned you over. Crawling on all fours you slowly reached Daddy and reached out to him. “Good girl,” he cooed, kissing at the hand you reached out with. Your face blushed deeper and you giggled. Negan again motioned without words for you to turn around and you did.

Daddy’s large, warm hands grabbed at both your arms, pulling you back with enough forced to pin you against the bedpost. The belt he had taken off was now tying you in place against the post. “I’m goin’ to have my way with you and you won’t be able to do a goddamn thing.” Negan teased into your ear, licking at your lobe as he tightened the belt as much as he could, making sure your wiggly self couldn’t escape. You watched the taller man walk from behind you and get onto the bed, you were able to watch as his masculine hands moved to unbutton his jeans and slowly unzip them in front of you. Your teeth dug into your lip as your eyes watched intently at his hands, waiting to see his thick swollen cock bounce from it’s cage. “Eyes up here.”

You pouted and looked back into the sinful eyes of the dominant man who was beyond pleased with how indecent you looked. “B-But I—-” “No! No…. No talkin’ either.” Negan cut your words off with his own and his hands quit messing with his jeans. He reached for the red scarf that hung around his neck and removed it swiftly. “Say awh kitten.” and before you knew it, you were bound and gagged right there for Daddy’s viewing pleasure. “God you are such a fuckin’ sight!” Negan gasped out taking you all in. He cocked his head to the side with a hand of his scratching at the salt and pepper on his jawline, lost in his own dirty thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to fill up his baby girl’s many holes but he still wanted to play. Negan’s free hand reached behind himself and pulled out his knife from his back pocket. Your eyes widened and nodded immediately seeing the weapon. Negan responded with a chuckle at your eagerness.

The sharp cold metal blade gently caressed your neck, making you quiver slightly. Something about such a dangerous setting soaked you further, and you knew you were safe with Daddy, he wouldn’t harm you without your consent. But your clothing on the other hand were never safe. The knife’s tip moved away from your artery and down to your chest, sending goosebumps allover your body. You clamped down on the scarf as Negan’s wrist sent the blade digging into the fabric of your dress, slashing down the front of it. The tight fabric became slack on your skin as daddy tore it in half, exposing your skin from underneath it. You watched as Negan’s face turned more lecherous as the lust began consuming him whole. As he ruined another dress, Negan’s teeth dug into his bottom lip, he moved the knife to push the newly opened dress to the sides. “Oops.” he murmured gruffly.

Uncaring about your clothing, Negan furthered his destructive actions. “Cold and sharp…. just as you goddamn like it…. don’t worry babe, I’ll find you more.” was all he said as the knife cut the straps of your bra and the fragile fabric pooled at your knees. Slowly, Negan drug the knife down your abdomen, “fuckin’ stay still, babe… I don’t want you gettin’ excited and hurtin’ yourself,” and as he reached down to your stomach, the knife was drug to your hips where the garter and underwear combination hugged and sliced them off. You whimpered at the loss of such a wonderful set and because of the lack of contact. Here you were all naked and creamy for daddy but he still hadn’t touched you. He was so cruel! But you did break the rules…. this is what happens to bad kittens, daddy said so himself. “Fuck… you got me so damn hard right now, shit.”

Wrestling to get his pants off, Negan threw the knife to the side and his pants soon after. With a rough grip, he was attached to the back of your head again forcing you down the bedpost with brute force. He pulled out the scarf from your mouth and replaced it with his dick, his swollen meat stretching your throat. You moaned into his dick and slurped him further down until he had disappeared fully within your mouth. You used your tongue to massage his dick as best as you could while he began to thrust, Negan’s head flung back and he moaned his approval out loudly. Finally hearing his intoxicating moans, you wiggled your thighs as your arousal only burned hotter for him. His salty taste made your mouth instantly water, lubing him up for an easier glide down the back of your throat. Both of his large hands moved to cup the sides of your face holding you in place as he rammed himself into your mouth. Weeks of intimate training with daddy helped your gag reflexes greatly.

Allowing you to breath, daddy slid from your mouth with a loud grunt, his body trembling from the pleasure he was receiving from your mouth. You felt so proud of yourself. “F–Fuck me…pl-please!” You managed to beg in between breathes before Negan gagged you again with the scarf. Before you had a chance to pout, Negan had grabbed you by the hips and pulled your lower half against his own, staring down at your yearning body. His hot mouth had devoured one of your tits as one of his hands moved to rub it’s thumb hungrily at your throbbing clit. Your body acted accordingly. Jerking your hips as he filled your body with burning passion and eyes rolling to the back of your head when he rubbed quicker. Your moans were muffled by his scarf but loud enough for him to hear them. Daddy pushed his dick against your inner thigh as he continued to tease your clit, it was torture not being able to touch him or his delicious cock. “Have you learned your fuckin’ lesson? You gonna’ start listenin’, like a goddamn good fuckin’ girl?”

You nodded desperately, your big eyes pleading with Daddy as best as you could without being able to say any words. Negan rewarded you by releasing your gag and your arms from the bedpost, you moved to embrace Negan tightly. “I ache so badly daddy….please, please can you fuck me? I promise I’ll be a good girl, please!” Without needing anything further, Negan grabbed you tightly by the neck and pinned you down on the bed, his broad body hovering over yours. You gasped out a yes and spread your legs wide, holding them open for daddy as he positioned himself between them. Negan caressed his dick against your creamy soaked folds before dipping himself deep within them. You both had gasped out together as he spread open your pussy. With a tight grip on your neck and a sturdy hand on the bed, Negan began to ram his hips roughly against yours.

“Oh…my….g–gooood….” you barely gasped out. Negan had began to vigorously crash his hips into your harder and harder, each thrust forcing your body up the bed. Daddy wanted you just as badly as you wanted him. He must have been craving to be inside of you while he was away. Before you knew it your head was hanging off the edge of the bed, Daddy’s large hand still gripping onto your neck. He was applying the perfect amount of pressure, restricting your air flow but filling your lewd body with intense burning pleasure instead. You preferred having Negan’s dick inside of you than breathing anyways, you were such a nasty girl.  


“Oh fuck! _Fuck! **Fuck!**_ **”** Negan grunted, his hips going faster as he pumped in and out of your wet walls. You were so soaked that you could feel your juices splashing against yourself and Negan’s abdomen as he slapped in and out of your dripping cunt. Your eyes again rolling to the back of your head as you took his ravenous pounding like the obedient woman that you were. This was what you were aching for what you wanted after not having Negan for more days than you wanted to count. You wanted Negan to destroy you. He was doing exactly that you thought as your consciousness began to get fuzzy from lack of oxygen.

Negan’s raw dick was incredible. You felt each thick vein of his as he thrust inside, giving you that much more pleasure alone. The tight burning sensation inside of your gut was intensifying by each stroke, you began to mewl and stir underneath the groaning rugged man. “Hold— _Ahh, shit!_ — Hold still, princess….. I’m almost finished!” Releasing your throat, Negan’s large hands cupped both of your breasts and used them as leverage to steady his pace. His body began to tighten as his thrusts became more vicious as he impaled your guts and your once tight grip on your quaking legs fell. Now wrapping your arms and legs around Negan, you bathed his cock with your intense release, going into spasms under him. 

Tightening your walls around his cock as you came, you were gripping tightly around his dick in a much more erotic way now that you came. Negan moaned into your neck and bit roughly on the first patch of skin he made contact with, unable to fathom such pleasure himself. Your trembling pussy milked his cum right out and within it, his broad hairy body tensed up on top of you as his dick jerked his load deep inside. Both of you panting as he finished completely inside of you, Negan grunted out loudly as his body surged with pleasure before rolling off of your small body. “Christ!” 

* * *

Your chest heavy, you breathed in slowly, taking in the much needed oxygen you were just deprived. As your pleasure began to subside, the pain of your abused ass and body really started to bother you now. Whimpering quietly, you really didn’t want to bother daddy but right now you were coming down off your adrenaline high. Like he had sensed you needed him without you saying a word, Daddy lifted his back off of the bed and reached for you. 

Negan lifted your body off the bed and pressed you into his once again, sitting himself against the headboard with you in his arms. “Shhh…. shhhh.” Negan hushed into your ear as you gently cried against him. You weren’t unhappy, no quiet the opposite. You were overjoyed that you were able to make daddy cum but your ass was going to be sore for more than a week, sitting wouldn’t be fun either. “You were so good…. I’m so proud of you,” Negan whispered sweet words into your ear while stroking and kissing the top of your head, easily getting the tears to stop. “We’ll stay like this for as long as you fuckin’ need,” daddy pushed some hair away from your face while looking down at you, which you smiled in return.

You breathed out sleepily, snuggling deeper into Negan’s hairy chest and closed your eyes, “I want to stay like this forever….”  


Negan let out a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around your body even tighter, “don’t worry babygirl…. I won’t be goin’ anywhere anytime soon…. it’ll be just you and me for a long while.” he pulled at your chin gently and moved his head down to steal a few kisses from your sweet lips.


End file.
